Hermione Granger's Unexpected Life After school
by Jade Wildcat
Summary: Hermione Granger finished her last year of school after the war and she got a job with The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. Now, two years down the track she's going back home to the Weasleys for christmas. Rather origanial.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Now I have to admit I had an idea... and I wanted to know what you thought of it. This is the first chapter of my new story... If I decide to write it. I have two questions for you. **

**1) Is it worth continuing?**

**2) Who should be paired with Hermione for this story, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley or Dean Thomas?**

**Hermione Granger's Unexpected Life After school**

**Chapter one**

A huff of exertion left her mouth and was lost amongst the song of the wild that surrounded her at every point. Birds chirped, sheep barred, cows mooed, horses whinnied and every animal in range had something to trump the others before them. Hermione rose slightly from her hunched position, using the back of her hand to push her sweat laced hair from her eyes, unknowingly streaking her forehead with mud. The merciless sun beat down on her reddened shoulders, revealed by a sweat-soaked tank top. And everywhere there was mud, it was in her boots, on her hands, splattered over her legs and shirt and she had to wonder, how had her life ended up here?

Brightest which of her age, they had said, she was going to go place's, they reckoned. Well she had been places all right, she had gone all around the globe, managed to see almost fifty different countries in the two years she had been out of school. Yea she had gone places alright, but she hadn't stayed, and she doubted this was what people had meant when they had said all those things. What would the Wizarding world think if they could see their War Heroin now? Up to her knee's in mud and toiling alongside a group of hardened labourers. What would everyone think of the Gryffindor princess now?

"You alright Mi?" Asked a gruff voice on her left, a leathery hand coming to rest on her sunburned shoulder.

"Never better." Hermione grinned back at her co-worker, eyes shining like new honey in the bright sun of New Zealand.

'_Never better, indeed.' _She thought to herself as she dug once more into the muddy ground with her shovel, throwing it into her already heaped wheelbarrow. She had planned a very different life when she had started at Hogwarts. She was going to get a job in the Ministry, rise through the ranks and do her bit to help make the Wizarding world a better place. But that had all changed when she was offered a job in The Beast division of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. Not as a paper pusher, as she had first assumed, but as an active worker, who travelled the world helping care for magical creatures in need. She had been wary at first, signing on her a six month trial, more to get herself away from everything that had happened after that war and her last year of Hogwarts. She hadn't expected to find she loved the work more than anything she could have ever imagined.

So that was why she was now here, digging out an enclosure for a newly discovered magical creature which prowled the hill side of a tiny country at the bottom of the world. Never in her life had she expected to come to New Zealand, after all, it had had nothing to offer the book loving, essay writing Hermione Granger. But this new and improved Hermione "Mi" Granger, well she kinda liked it.

"Mi!" Your shift is up!" The voice, pitched to carry over great distances, met her ears as a bellow.

A hand reached forward to take the shovel from her callous laden hands and she grinned at the man that that was taking her place in the line. Breathing a faint sigh of relief Hermione trudged through the mud to the side of the pit she worked in. Hauling her boots from the mud with loud squelching sounds she started to climb that ladder making her way to the top. She was met with an outstretched hand and she clasped it gratefully. Strong arms lifted her onto the firm ground and she grinned up at her helper, hand raised to bloke the sun that pierced her eyes. Dark brown eyes met her own honey orbs and a smile rose on chapped lips to match hers.

"Dallas." Hermione acknowledged, dropping his hand and shoving her messy hair from her eyes.

"Well, well." Dallas grunted roughly. "Looks like we get to have our break together today, Princess."

Hermione laughed at the man, whom was her closest confident and friend at the camp she was currently living at. She had been working with Dallas since day one and he had taken her under his wing within her first few steps. He had shown her the ropes of the job and taught her handy spells and charms to help make things easier. He had even shown her how to lift heavy things and bend in the right ways so she wouldn't strain her back. He was the strong, affectionate father figure she had lost during the war and she was the smart eager child her had always wanted.

"Seems so." She answered easily, making her way toward the rows of tents that held all their essentials. "Come on, let's get cleaned up so we can eat."

XXXXXXXXXX

Food. Hermione had never appreciated just how amazing food really was until she was on the run with Harry and Ron. Food was precious, food was to be savoured, food was life. And right at that moment Hermione was taking care to savour every moment of her proclaimed, precious, life giving substance. Who knew Baked Beans and bacon on toast could taste so wonderful? Before she had come to New Zealand Hermione certainly hadn't, but it was currently on her list top ten best meals.

"Hey Mi."

Hermione glanced up to wave her fork in greeting as another person joined the table that already held her and Dallas. The new comer was one of the five females currently at camp, a tall, muscular woman by the name of Rose. She was also one of the two females Hermione actually talked to. She was followed, as always, by a thin, balding man called Noah. Rose's sweetheart, he was a man who should be sitting in a room writing poetry rather than slogging through mud to build a home for the newly named Pandu, a gentler cousin to Europe's Nundu.

Conversation flowed around her and before she knew it she was whisked away from the table and back to the work site. The next five hours consisted of back breaking work that made Hermione feel more alive than she ever had during her last year at Hogwarts. She shovelled dirt, pushed wheel barrows, mixed concrete and helped lay basic foundations for the habitat that would soon house New Zealand's Magical Wildlife Reserves newest members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stumbled tiredly into her tent later that night, smiling slightly at the comfort her little home gave her. The tent, thought small from the outside, held three rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen and a lounge/dining area where she spent most of her time. It was warm, cosy and best of all it was hers. No matter which country she went to, what people she worked with, she was able to bring her little home with her. She loved magic.

A quick charm rid her boots of the worst of the mud and she kicked them off to land near the flap of the tent. Her mud stained socks were thrown into the laundry basket nearby and her sweet soaked shorts and t-shirt followed. Clad only in her underwear she made her way to the bedroom and grabbed a black silk dressing gown from the wardrobe. She wrapped it securely around her body before gathering her bath bag and leaving her tent, heading towards the shower tents. She waved to a few people that called greeting and giggled with slight embarrassment when a group of younger works made catcalls at her appearance.

"Mongrels." Came a deep voice from her right and she turned to grin at her new companion.

"Not that you wouldn't do that." She scolded the muscle bound redhead.

"Well, I'm different." He denied easily, his husky voice making Hermione shiver slightly in the humid air.

"How so?" She teased, leading the way towards the shower tents as the red-head man fell into step. "You seem just the same as all the muscle bound men around here. All brawn and not much else."

"Well." The man chuckled, winking at her with those dark blue eyes. "I'm a Weasley. We are brawn, brain and beauty all rolled into one."

A contemplating look graced the handsome face of Charlie Weasley. "Well, except maybe Ron, he's not much of a looker and he isn't that smart. But the rest of us, well what more could you want."

Hermione shock her head as she made her way into one of the open tents. "Your arrogance never cesses to amaze me, Charlie."

"Oh come on, 'Mione." Charlie teased as he stepped into the shower tent next to hers. "Surely you've gotten use to my vanity by now, you have to admit, I'm a huge step up from Ron."

"Well." Hermione laughed. "You've got me there."

She slipped her robe and underwear off, placing them in a protective bubble so they wouldn't get wet and laid her wand on the shelf before turning on the water and stepping under the warm spray. As the water washed away the mud and sweat from the day's work, her mind turned inevitably to Ron, Charlie's younger brother and one of her best friends. It was hard to believe she hadn't seen him in two years now. They had once been inseparable, Her, Ron and Harry, she still saw Harry often, every time she visited home. But Ron was following his carrier as the Keeper for the Chuddly Cannons and was never around when she was. She often wondered if he was avoiding her, but she didn't think Ron was capable of holding a grudge for so long and his constant flow of letters, updating her on his life kept her happy.

"So Hermione." Charlie's voice broke into her revive and almost made her jump to cover herself before she remembered he couldn't see her through the tents. "We've only got three weeks to go before we finish this thing and then we're off home. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione said with a sigh, scrubbing at her hair with shampoo. "It's been almost a year since my last break and I saw Harry and Ginny. I haven't seen Ron in two. It's going to be an interesting Christmas anyway."

"Oh." Charlie's surprise was almost tangible and was followed by a sheepish laugh. "I forgot it was almost Christmas, it's so confusing, it being summer here. Yet to think it's probably snowing back home. Still it will be good to see everyone. It will be the first proper break for me in almost 4 years."

Hermione hummed in agreement. "I don't even know why you joined this crazy crusade." She admitted. "I assumed you were perfectly happy with your dragons, I didn't expect you to actually accept when they offered the job to you."

"Well, there were a few reasons." Charlie's usually laid back voice took on a thoughtful quality. "One was that I wanted a challenge again. I mean don't get me wrong, Dragon's are always challenging and I love it when we work with them for this job too. But I wanted more of a mental challenge. I wanted.."

He trailed off and Hermione smiled, she understood exactly what he meant.

"You wanted the chance to learn again." She offered, rinsing her hair free of shampoo. "To try your hand at something different."

"Yea, exactly." Charlie agreed with a laugh. "Well something like that anyway. Another reason was mum worried about me a lot, she never wanted me to have such a dangerous job. I don't like causing her stress, not after everything."

"Fair enough." Hermione answered quickly, letting him know he didn't have to say a thing about Percy.

"The thing that really sealed the deal was Harry." He paused to consider his statement.

"Harry?" She questioned, lathering her body in soap and starting to scrub off all the mud with her luffa. "What did Harry do?"

"He asked me to watch over you." Charlie confessed quietly. "He was worried about you, so was I for that matter. You left in pretty bad shape.'

"Yea." Hermione sighed quietly, letting the water wash over her as she thought about the day she left. "That sounds like Harry. Well I hope you didn't do this for me Charlie. I was fine on my own."

"Oh I know that." He said easily. "Hell your Hermione Granger, there's nothing that can stop you from moving up and onwards. But it helped the others to know someone was there watching over you. If anything, I did it for their piece of mind."

Hermione laughed, shutting off the water and grabbing her towel. She made quick work of drying herself before tying herself back up in her robe and wrapping her hair in the towel. Next to her she heard Charlie's water shut off too and his door open. Gathering her things together she packed them away neatly, pondering on their coming return to England.

"Where are you staying when you get home?" She questioned Charlie. "At the barrow?"

Somehow she doubted it, the place was bound to be over crowded like usual. Hermione herself was contemplating a different offer for accommodation. She swung open the door, revealing Charlie leaning against a tree waiting for her. He was completely bear, save the towel slung around his waist and Hermione resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at his scantily clad body.

"Na." Charlie answered easily. "That would be suicide. I'm going to kip with Fred and George for a while."

"You're kidding?" Hermione laughed. "They offered me a room too. I wasn't sure if they had ulterior motives or what."

"You're staying with the twins?" He questioned pushing himself off the tree to start walking towards their tents. "That's unexpected."

She laughed, falling into step with him. "Well I'm not sure I will, but now that you're staying there I might considerate. At least I know I'll have an alley in the house."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the whistles, cat calls and inappropriate comments that followed them through the camp. They had both gotten use to the crude humour that existed between labourers, Charlie had lived with it well at the Dragon reserve too. She was sure he also to part in the general jokes when she wasn't around, he was male after all.

"Well, even with four of us there it's going to be less crowded than the barrow." Charlie observed easily. "I'd defiantly take up the offer if I was you."

"I might just do that." She smiled as they came to her tent and she reached to open the flap. "I'll see you at dinner."

Charlie nodded easily, giving her a slight wave as he kept walking to his own tent. "See you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Hermione was sitting on her sofa, sipping at a cup of tea, dressed in cut off denim shorts and a small tank top and reading her mail. She got letter every week, from friend's family and people she had met on her travels. She had become a well practised pen pal and she loved getting updates on how thing at home were going. Unfortunately, over the last few weeks, she got the feeling that people had been keeping things from her. They were all sending overly happy letters about how they couldn't wait to see her and that everything was going well. She was starting to wonder just what had happened now that they thought they couldn't tell her.

Another letter from Fred and George once again mentioned their offer of a room to stay in and she found herself writing a quick reply to the two thank them for their offer and accepting it too. She felt a bit better about it now that she knew Charlie would be staying as well. The twins would be less likely to mess with her if their big brother was around. And who knows, maybe they had grown up a bit in the last two years, but she doubted it.

She spent the next half hour reading and replying to her letters before she finally had to get off the couch. Dinner would be almost ready and she should get to the feed tent before all the seats at the tables were taken. She slipped a light jacket over her shoulders, knowing it would get colder now that the sun was going down and pulled on a pair of light boots before grabbing her wand and exiting the tent.

A short stroll through the approaching dusk was all it took to reach the crowded tent and she sliped in quietly, scanning the rowdy workers for her group of friends. Charlie's bright red hair caught her eye from across the tent, just as he raised his hand to wave her over. She smiled and waved back before she wound her way through the tables and chairs until she reached his side. She slipped gratefully into the seat next to him, grinning at Dallas on her other side.

"Hey guys." She greeted, glancing around their table as food magically appeared on their plates.

"Hey Mi." The other's mumbled back, most already stuffing their faces with food.

Rose rolled her eyes and winked at Hermione from her across from her and a small, feisty looking woman, whose face and arms bore heavy scaring sighed in exasperation at the males lake of manners. Hermione just chuckled softly at her friends. This was how they always were, it was familiar, it was nice. She looked around her, eyes shining, this was her home, her family. She loved her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's all for now. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue and interaction but it was more of a chapter to seat the story than to tell it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Ok well I haven't got a huge amount of interest in this story but I figured I would put another chapter up and sort out the pairing (Which I have decided is both Fred/Hermione and a Charlie/Hermione, because I like the mystery causes) and see if I got any interest. **

**Chapter 2: **Finishing what she started

Hermione strode easily though the half dismantled camp, waving half-heartedly at the people that called greetings. Her time in New Zealand was almost up and she couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving the place that had been her home for the last two months. They had finished their work on the Pandu enclosure yesterday and had spent their last day cleaning up the remaining tools and waving off the thanks of the local Wizarding community. She reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow, sighing at the humid weather New Zealand was prone to having. She had never expected the summer here to be so hot, expecting a country located at the bottom of the world to be quiet cold. She had been wrong.

Sighing gratefully, Hermione stepped into the cool air of her tent, kicking off her boots and smiling at the sudden coolness the swept over her. She had learnt early on to place cooling spells on every room of her tent, it saved her from suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. Gazing around, she noticed her tent had become quiet messy since she had last cleaned and she set to work packing everything into its correct places for when she dismantled it. It didn't take her long to shrink and pack all her clothes, books and other necessities into her two trunks and everything else into cupboards and draws. Everything in her trunks would come with her, while her tent would be packed up until she needed it again. Hopefully that wouldn't be too long.

Taking a last look around, Hermione smiled sadly. She would miss the camp and her work, but it was time to return home, after all she would only be there for a few weeks. A knot of worry settled in her, causing her to grimace slightly. Somehow, she just knew it would be far longer than a few weeks before she would sleep in this tent again. She had the odd feeling that something big was coming and the last few months had just been the calm before the storm. Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts she smiled and flicked her wand. Bother of her trunks shrunk and flew into the small, black leather bag in her hands. She snapped it shut, took a quick look around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, then turned and walked out, not looking back.

Outside she met a group of her closest friends, the all had small packs on their shoulders and their packed tents in one hand. She greeted them easily and nodded her thanks as Charlie and Dallas flicked their wands, packing up her tent with practised ease.

"It looks like we're off again." Rose murmured, a half smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, love." Noah sighed, letting his arm settle around her strong shoulders. "We will get sent to a new place and love it just as much as we do this place. You were getting restless anyway."

Dallas chuckled and everyone followed his lead, Hermione giggling with a hand over her mouth. Rose was well known for her restless nature and was often heard complaining when they stayed at a place longer than a month or two. She would move on, dragging Noah with her, probably for the rest of her life.

"Its' a shame." Spoke up the last woman of their group, her soft voice contradicting her appearance. "I quiet liked it here. It has a certain charm to it, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled softly at the short woman, nodding in agreement. Short and slim, Charisma was a woman not to be trifled with. She had once worked with dragons, like Charlie, and the many scars that covered her face and hands bore testament to her hard life. Hermione had a great respect for the woman, who was originally from Spain, she had quiet the reputation among Dragon tamers all around the world.

"I agree." Hermione mused. "It's got such a relaxed atmosphere here, it's amazingly calming."

"I'm going to come back one day." Charisma announced shortly. "I like it here, it's a shame they don't have more magical creatures to work with, otherwise I would stay and find a job here right now."

"Let me know when you plan to come back." She told the older woman. "I'd love to come with you."

"I'd like that." Charisma offered Hermione a genuine smile. "Well, my time is up, the port-key to Spain is about to leave."

There was a slight hesitation and then the woman stepped forward to wrap her arms around Hermione. "You take care, Chica, and make sure you write."

Hermione smiled and squeezed her gently. "I promise."

"I hope we work together again some time." She released Hermione and turned to Charlie instead, clapping the man on the back. "You take care of her, you understand, or I'll know why."

"Goodbye, Ris." Charlie chuckled.

The rest of the goodbyes were short and sweet, like they always were. People never wanted to get too emotional at the thought of never seeing each other again. Rose and Noah left soon after, walking away hand in hand. Only Noah had tears in his eyes and Hermione once again wondered how such a sweet natured man had ended up with the gruff and rugged woman that he loved. It just goes to show that you can never guess who will steal your heart. Coji and Conner, two South African wizards that had brought light-hearted humour and laughter to the group left soon after, quickly followed by Andrew, the blond, blue-eyed American who had followed Hermione around from day one.

That left, Hermione, Charlie and Dallas standing together, eyes on the slowly setting sun, faces weary and hearts heavy at the thought of once again moving on. Without talking, they all moved off to the port-key zone, eyes on the floor as they trudged slowly through the now dismantled camp. Few people were left, the last stragglers who would either Apperate to their homes around New Zealand, or would spend sometime in the country before they left to go back to their own. Still in silence, their little group huddled around the steel pipe that was their ticket home, wrapping their hands around it. The blue light glowed around their hands and a jerk behind her navel caused Hermione to close her eyes. This was it. They disappeared into the light, heads bowed low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later saw Hermione and Charlie appearing in the growing daylight of England, right outside the bright windows of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A smile tugged at the edge of Hermione's lips and she turned to offer Charlie a weary grin. Charlie just shrugged, eyes heavy and arms limp as he moved forward with his bags. Hermione hoisted her tent bag higher up onto her shoulder and followed Charlie through the door, her tired mind to overwhelmed to take in the new products that lined the store. They made their way through the crowds of people that swarmed the shop, making their way to the Red-head twin at the counter.

"Charlie! Hermione!" The twin in question had already spotted them and was making his way to their side, arms wide. He picked Hermione up and swung her around, knocking over a few surprised people. "Wow this place is so crowded there isn't room to swing a cat in here."

"Shut up Fred!" Hermione wacked him around the head, only slightly annoyed about his crack. She never did find out who told the twins about her unfortunate accident in her second year.

"I'm George." He replied automatically, realising her to hug Charlie instead.

"Sure you are." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Because George suddenly has a new freckle where he never had one before."

Charlie and Fred both gave her an odd look before laughing easily.

"Hey Fred." Charlie greeted easily, clapping his brother on the back. "Listen, I hate to be rude, but I don't suppose we could go upstairs and get settled, we're both pretty tired."

"Tired?" Fred questioned in confusion. "But it's only nine in the morning."

"Well it was nine at night where we've just come from." Hermione explained with a slight laugh.

"Oh!" Fred slapped a palm to his forehead. "Of course it was. Sure follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

He bounded across the store easily, waving to his twin to let him know where he was going. Hermione and Charlie trudged after him, less enthusiastically, plodding up the stairs in his wake. They reached the top of the stairs and halted suddenly in surprise, gazing around the room. Neither of them had been up here before and Hermione was shocked by how big it was, and how tastefully decorated. A large kitchen was off to one side with free flowing access from there, to the lounge. Half the lounge was dedicated to dinning, with a large wooden table and chairs, well the other half held a comfortable looking entertainment area filled with couches, armchairs and day beds, all made of black leather.

The walls were a pale cream and the curtains were a deep red framing a window that looked out over the bustling street. The kitchen was clean, with sparkling metal appliances and granite benches. A short hallway lead to the rest of the house and Fred ushered them quickly down to the two rooms at the end, indicating his and Georges rooms, the bathroom, the toilet and the laundry as they passed them. The last two doors faced each other across the hallway and Fred quickly opened the one to the left with a flourish.

"This is your room, Charlie." He announced proudly, obviously extremely happy at the admiring looks they gave his house.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the room, taking in the furniture and decor. The room had a red and gold colour scheme that made Hermione grin and Charlie to chuckle. Deep golden walls mixed well with the wooden furniture and red accessories. The large double bed had a scarlet bedspread and the windows had red curtains to match the ones in the lounge. Red towels and face clothes sat on top of the dresser and the mirror had a gold frame with red lions painted around its edge.

"What do you think?" Fred asked into the silence.

"It's perfect." Charlie answered with a grin.

"Great." Fred clapped his hands and ushered Hermione from the room. "Well I'll leave you to unpack and rest, feel free to have a shower, the towels are on the dresser. Come on Hermione, I'll show you your room."

The door opposite Charlie's was thrown open and she was swept into the room by the excitable twin.

"Tada!" he proclaimed and Hermione eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She had expected a room much the same as Charlie's, but she had been completely wrong. The room had quiet obviously been designed for a female and Hermione found her mouth dropping open slightly. A huge bed stuck out from the middle of the wall, draped in delicate white cloth and covered in a golden bedspread. Silken pillows were piled at its head and in the window seat, which looked out over a field, sun streaming into the room. The walls were a pale gold to match the bed spread and were covered in swirling, white patterns. A dresser, with a large mirror rested near the bed and a bookcase sat opposite it. A wardrobe leaned against the opposite wall made from a light colour wood like the rest of the furniture.

"Ok." Hermione turned to Fred, arms crossed. "Who is she?"

"What?" Fred questioned in confusion.

"The woman who decorated, who is she? Was it Ginny? Or does one of you have something you're not telling me?"

Fred stared at her in surprise before he started to laugh. Hermione watched him, arms tight around her chest and eyes narrowed.

"Nothing gets past you huh?" Fred questioned, face split by a large grin. "It's Angelina, George has been dating her for 4 months now. She redecorated about a month ago."

"Angelina?" Hermione questioned in confusion. "Angelina Johnson? As in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yea." Fred laughed again, pushing his hand through his hair. "It was a bit of a surprise I can tell you, but they're good together. Better than we ever were anyway. I'm happy for them."

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Hermione stood on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms tightened around her waist and he sighed easily into her shoulder.

"We missed you Hermione." He squeezed her and let go. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to Fred." She looked out the window and smiled. "It's good to be home."

"Right." Fred clapped her on the butt, making her yelp in surprise and winked. "Go get some rest. We have dinner at the Burrow tonight so you're going to need the energy."

He was gone before she could scold him and she shook her head slightly, making her way further into the room. She had planned on unpacking, then having a shower but that all went out of her head as she lay down to test out the bed. It was soft and relaxing and before she knew it her eyes were closing and she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke with a start, eyes wide in shock as she stared at the sunlight that streamed through the window. She had scrambled out of the large bed with her wand out and raised before she remembered where she was and why no one had woken her up for work. Smiling slightly at her own folly she glanced down at her watch, surprised to realise she had slept for almost five hours. She stretched easily, working out the kinks on her back and inhaling deeply. She wrinkled her nose at the smell she breathed in, she reeked of mud and sweat and she instantly regretted not having a shower before she had slept. Grabbing the white towels from her dresser she quickly made her way up the hall, heart set on getting clean.

The door to the bathroom was closed and she pressed her ear to the door carefully. Hearing no water running she assumed no-one was in there and opened the door and walked in. A cry of surprise met her ears and she gazed in shock at a completely naked Charlie Weasley. He snatched up his towel and she clapped her hands over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried in horror. "I didn't realise anyone was in here."

She heard Charlie chuckle richly and lowered her hands slowly, happy to see a towel was no wrapped securely around his waist.

"Gee Hermione." He teased. "If you had wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes, which was a very impressive feat in Charlie's books. Placing a hand on her hip she gave him a scolding look.

"Charlie I can assure you it was never my intention to see you naked."

"Oh really?" Charlie answered, strutting across the room to her. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Because I just walked in on a naked Weasley!" She cried in exasperation, fighting to hide the blush that had indeed risen on her cheeks at the sight of his body.

"Was it even better looking than you imagined?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh get out!" She hit him in the shoulder before shoving him into the hall.

Slamming the door closed she tried to ignore his hearty laugh that followed him to his room. She looked the door with a quick flick of her wand, slightly paranoid about having one of the three boys walk in on her instead. She quickly striped her clothes off, in a rush to get clean, banishing the sight of Charlie's naked body from her mind. After all, he looked just like all the other men Hermione had seen. Her shower proceeded without misshape and she was back in her room and changing before her stomach started growling uncontrollably.

She dried her wet hair with a flick of her wand and pulled a sweeter over her head before making her way back out of the room. She had almost forgotten that it was the middle of winter here, not summer. As she made her way up the passage the smell of cooking reached her nose, making her stomach grumble again and she peaked her head into the room, gazing at the back of one of the Weasley twins as he stirred the contents of a pot. She made her way cautiously into the room, wondering if whatever was in the pot was going to explode or not. At her entrance the boy turned around and she smiled hesitantly as she realised it was Fred.

"Hey 'Mione." He greeted happily. "I thought you guys might be hungry so I was going to make you something to tide over until we get to mum's. You've slept most of the day."

She slipped gingerly into a seat at the table watching him cook. "Is whatever is in the pot going do something other than full me up or are you going to take pity on a weary traveller?"

He gave her a slightly offended look. "Come on Hermione. We know better than to prank you, brightest witch of your age and all that jazz. We would hate to give you a reason to want to get back at us. Besides." He shrugged suddenly looking embarrassed. "Your so skinny, didn't they feed you?"

She laughed at that, accepting his explanation and shrugging in answer to his question. "They feed us fine, hard work just burns through everything."

He nodded at that and reached into a cupboard to pull out some plates. After a few minutes of clinking plates and taping utensils he turned and slipped a plate in front of her. "It's not much but it should keep you going until we get to mums."

"Fred, this looks amazing."

She wasn't lying, upon the plate was a small but tasty looking meal, consisting of fried noodles, onions, chicken pieces, capsicum, carrot and a mildly spicy sauce. Fred shrugged easily, slipping into the seat next to her with a plate of his own.

"Its noting." He assured her easily, watching her take a hesitant bit.

"Mmm." She hummed. "Its delicious. When did you learn to cook?"

"One of us had to." Fred laughed. "And George was never very good at it, so I cook most meals, though Ange has made some change there."

"Where is Angelina?" Hermione asked, eating her food as politely as she could while still eating quickly.

"At work." Fred answered easily, starting to eat his own meal. "You'll see her tonight thought, she'll be there for dinner. Oh, I forgot, mum say's if you have a boyfriend or something then he's quiet welcome to come to dinner to, she would love to meet him."

Hermione paused in her eating to give Fred a surprised look. "I don't have a boyfriend, you know that."

Fred shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Well you told everyone you didn't, but everyone kind of assumed you just didn't want to say anything, so Ron wouldn't get angry."

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you know." Fred shrugged, eyeing his plate rather than her. "After your break up you just left, everyone assumed you would have met someone by now and just didn't tell anyone so you didn't rock the boat."

"I never even thought about it." She replied truthfully. "I had a few flings over the last two years I will admit, but nothing serious and defiantly nothing to write home about."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "A few flings?" he questioned shuffling towards me. "Do tell."

"Nothing big." She told him, blushing slightly. "And none of your business."

"Aww come on 'Mione." He nudged her gently with his elbow, his leg pressing against hers. "Give me all the juicy details."

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore how close Fred had gotten to her. "There are no juicy details, Fred. Just normal stuff."

Fred stared down at her slightly pink face and cocked his head to the side. Something was different about her. Over the last few months since he had seen her Hermione had changed but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. Unconsciously he lent closer, trying to find what was missing, or new in her features. Browns eyes widened in confusion as he moved closer.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned uncertainly.

He opened his mouth to answer only to jump back suddenly when Charlie thumped into the room, sniffing dramatically. Hermione have him a confused look before turning her attention to his brother, grinning as he sniffed out the food he was desperately craving.

"Any left for me?" he questioned hopefully, grinning at the two.

Fred was on his feet instantly with a bright smile, he ushered Charlie into the chair opposite Hermione and slipped a full plate in front of him. Charlie glanced at his brother, obviously suspicious at the eagerness with which he served him. He felt slightly better when both Hermione and Fred continued eating their own food and he bit happily into his meal.  
><strong>BANG!<strong>  
>Hermione started at the loud explosion and jumped from her seat, wand held at the ready.<p>

XXXXXXX

**And that's all for now, yea yea, cliff hanger but I'm not continuing until I get a bit of enthusiasm. I like to know people are actually reading otherwise there's no point in continuing.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thanks for the review guys, sorry about some bad grammar and spelling mistakes in that last Chapter, I was obviously not as focused as I thought I was. Saying that, I'm doing another chapter because people asked so nicely but I would really like reviews, whether it be good or critical, every bit helps.**

**Chapter 3:**** Getting Re-Acquainted**

Hermione jumped from her seat, wand at the ready, as the loud bang echoed through the kitchen. Fred had shot to his feet at her side, his eyes locked on Charlie. Hermione stared at the bright blue peacock that sat in Charlie's seat, a shocked look on its face. Seconds of silence rang through the room as three pairs of eyes widened comically in surprise, then the door flew open and George burst into the room a huge smile on his face.

"Did it work?" He cried excitedly.

"Yes!" Fred jumped forward to high-five his ecstatic twin. "It worked! It really worked, I'm a genius!"

"Hey genius, it was my idea?" George argued, eyes no longer on his brother who was currently a bird.

"Yea but I figured out how to do it."

"But I did the final- OW!"

George cried out in shock and pain as a sudden peak caught him behind the knee. Both twins spun to see the glaring Charlie/Peacock clucking at them angrily. A giggle escaped Hermione's lips and she clapped a hand over her mouth to smoother it. A pop sounded and Charlie appeared, sitting on the floor, face awash with annoyance and slight amusement.

"Mind explaining what that was about?" he asked the twins, taking Hermione's hand as she helped him to his feet.

"A selective enchantment in the food." George said, face alight with success.

"We're not sure what to call it yet." Fred admitted, sheepishly. "But it's a tiny packet of powder that can be added to food."

"All you have to do is speak your targets full name and chuck it in to whatever you're cooking." George continued.

"And then serve it up." Fred finished. "Only the selected target will be affected, and the others, like me and Hermione won't be affected at all."

"Amazing." Charlie drawled sarcastically, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders for support as his legs wobbled slightly.

"Actually, it is." Hermione interrupted with a grin, wrapping her arm around his waist to support him. "That's rather complicated and advanced magic they're talking about. It took me ages to figure out how to do spells like that."

Three pairs of eyes turned to her and eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"You know how to do these kind of enchantment's?" George asked sceptically.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, "It took a while to learn but once I figured it out it was fairly straight forward.

"I told you we should have asked her!" Fred cried, throwing his arms up in defeat. "We could have saved ourselves loads of time and be selling the product by now!"

"Why didn't you tell us you could do them?" George turned to Hermione, a scolding look on his face. "Honestly woman you're supposed to help your family you know."

"Well I'm sorry." Hermione laughed, "But how was I supposed to know you wanted to learn them if you didn't tell me?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "You're Hermione Granger. You're supposed to know everything."

Yea, duh." George added for good measure.

Charlie shoo k his head and squeezed Hermione's shoulders. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner at mums. You two take care of Hermione. Be nice."

He left the room quickly, shooting a quick glare over his shoulder at his two brothers. Fred and George smiled innocently after him until he left the room, then they minced to either side of Hermione. Identical grins lit their faces and Hermione wrinkled her nose, knowing that whatever was going to happen next she probably wasn't going to like.

"So 'Mione." George started, pulling her close to his side with his arm around her shoulders. "Tell us, what other handy spells do you know?"

"We would give you credit in our products of course." Fred assured her, slinging his arm around her waist as he stared her down the hall toward their rooms. "Maybe even part of the proceeds if it's a really good idea."

"Oh really." Hermione answered eyebrow raised in surprise. "Part of the proceeds even? How sweet of you."

George chuckled, opening the door to Fred's room and steering them inside. "Oh we are gentleman alright. Honestly, I don't think you would find two more upstanding gentlemen in this day and age."

"You might be right there." Hermione answered wirily, thinking of Ron.

"Of course he is." Fred answered easily, pulling her down to sit on his bed, arm still around her waist. "We're always right, didn't you know?"

"I guess I missed that lesson in school." She mused with a grin. "I'm glad you informed me."

"Anything for you, love." George replied smoothly, kissing her hand with a wink. "You could make a very valuable business partner."

"Business partner?" Hermione questioned, voice raised slightly in alarm. "Oh no, that's not happening, I'm here for a few weeks then I'm gone."

"George you fool!" Fred reached around to punch his twin in the arm. "I told you not to shove it on her."

"Sorry." George looked sheepish.

"Now hold on!" Hermione stood up turning to face the boys. "I'm not staying in England. Charlie and I are here for the Holidays then were going back to our work, our life, we belong there now."

"Calm down, Love." Fred reached forward to ease her back onto the bed, rubbing her back gently. "We're not asking you to stay. We just wanted to give you an option if you wanted to."

"Yea Hermione, it's your decision." George backtracked hastily. "We just wanted to get our proposal in first, before everyone else."

"Everyone else who?" She asked in confusion, no-one had offered her a job.

"The ministry bugs Harry, Dad and Bill constantly to find out when you'll come back to work properly." Fred explained with a shrug. "They tell them to shove it and leave you be, but now that your back in the country-"

She frowned in confusion. "But I do work for the ministry, they run my division of the Magical creatures department."

"Well sure." Fred shrugged again. "But they want you to come back and put your brains to good use, for them."

"Well they're out of luck." She stood again. "I'm going to get ready for dinner."

She left the room, leaving the twins staring after her. A second past then Fred held out his hand, a grin on his face. George slipped to galleons onto his palm, rolling his eyes.

"Go on, say it." George sighed.

"I told you so." Fred answered smugly. "She's not the desk, quill and parchment girl anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tugged at her shirt feeling almost nervous at the thought of seeing her friends and adopted family again. She patted hesitantly at her hair, making sure it was still styled into a sleek bun with strands falling about her face. She was sure Ginny would be proud of her for her efforts.

"You look fine." Charlie murmured in her ear as they approached the house from where they had apperated.

"Thanks." She said with a half smile, a slight blush lighting her checks at being discovered fretting.

She knew the red, v-neck shirt suited her well and her black pants clung nicely to her now fit and tone body. She gathered her golden cloak tighter around herself, warding off the cold, at least she would feel pretty tonight, even if it did turn out slightly awkward. She glanced ahead of her and climbed the steps to the front door, holding her breath slightly. The door flew open suddenly and the warm lights of the house spilled out, lighting up the faces of the three red-haired men and Hermione.

"Your here!" Mrs Weasley cried in delight, rushing forward to grasp Charlie and Hermione in a tight hug.

Hermione felt her nervousness evaporate as she was pulled in buy the woman she thought of as a mother. She grinned joyously and squeezed the woman back, laughing as she heard yelling from inside the house announcing their arrival. Charlie and Hermione were dragged into the kitchen, leaving Fred and George to troop in behind and close the door.

"Oh I've missed you both so much!" Mrs Weasely continued, eyes filling with tears. "It's been to long since you were all home at the same time. Oh I've been so worried about you two, all alone out in the wilderness with only animals around. Did they feed you well? Oh my dear, Hermione, you're so thin!"

Hermione laughed again as Mrs Weasley held her at arm's length and examined her rather trim frame. She was indeed thin, but it was a product of hard work, not lack of food which had caused it. She was saved having to answer the matron when Harry barrelled into the room, a huge smile on his face and his arms out to envelope her in a hug.

"Hermione." His arms wrapped around her and he could only whisper her name, to choked up to reach a greater volume.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she clung to her best friend.

She had missed him more than anyone and had sent constant letters and gifts to him. But nothing could make up for his presence. Now that she could finally see him again it finally hit her just how much he meant to her and how much she had truly missed him.

"Welcome home." He murmured and she felt a slight wetness on her face where his check touched hers.

"It's good to be home." She answered, surprised at how true that was. "I missed you so much."

And home she was. Home would always be where ever Harry was. They were kindred souls, brother and sister, best friends. He was everything to her. The only family she had left after her parents were killed. She dug her face into his shoulder, not wanting the others to see her cry and he held her tight. His own tears dripped onto her check as he cried with happiness at finally having her back with him. She slowly became a wear of the silence that surrounded them and, after making sure no more tears remained on her face, she raised her head and smiled at the gathering Weasleys who all waited patiently for them to finish. Hermione offered them a large grin, conveying how happy she was to see them all.

"Group hug!" Fred and Ginny yelled together and the whole family rushed in to envelope the two, laughing uproariously.

It took many rounds of hugs and exclamations as they welcomed Charlie and Hermione home. Everyone had questions and answers got lost in the never cessing chatter. Hermione laughed from her place at the heart of the nosy. Oh how she had missed this.

"Ron!" Charlie bellowed suddenly, sounding quiet delighted as he swept his brother into his arms, pulling him away from his hiding place by the door. "What are you doing slinking back here? Aren't you going to welcome us home?"

"Ron." Hermione half whisper, suddenly feeling nervous all over again.

It had been two years since she had seen him, two years since their horribly break up. Two years since she had left the country to peruse her own dreams. Silence fell once again and Charlie sheepishly let Ron go stepping back suddenly to clear the path between his youngest brother and Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Ron replied, ruffling his hair nervously. "Um... So your back."

"Yea." Hermione agreed, shuffling her feet and wishing the others would start talking again. Harry's hand stayed glued to her shoulder, giving her all the support she needed.

"So..." Ron gazed at his own feet, biting his lip slightly in his unease. "Um, I'm happy now days, you know?"

He glanced up and grinned slightly, looking very sheepish. Hermione grinned back, and almost smirk turning up her lip on one side.

"I told you so." She said, nose in the air.

"Yea you did." Ron nodded. "I should have known better than to argue with you. You think I would have learnt, after all these years. You're always right."

Hermione laughed and Ron leaped forward to hug her. "I've missed you Hermione."

"I've missed you too." She hugged him back easily. And she had missed him, not in the bone deep, aching way she had missed Harry, but a softer, regretful ache had plagued her when she thought of him.

"Kiss and make up!" George called out suddenly making Charlie and Fred slapped him up the back of the head.

This caused both Hermione and Ron to laugh and step back from each other the others joined in easily, glad to see the two back on good terms.

"Well let's not all stand around in the kitchen." Mrs Weasley urged, flapping her hands at them. "Into the lounge all of you, lets warm up by the fire."

The group obediently stomped through to the next room. There waited Fleur heavily pregnant and glowing with her pregnancy. Next to her was Angelina, looking as pretty as always if not slightly tired, and, to Hermione's confusion, a pretty blond girl she didn't know. All three women looked up as they entered, Bill and George immediately made their way to their respective partners, and nervous tension once again filled the room. There was a slight pause and then Ron moved out from behind Hermione, making his way to the third woman, the blond Hermione had never seen before.

"Hermione." Ron cleared his throat slightly and continued. "I'd like you to meet Opal, my girlfriend."

Opal stood slowly and took two steps forward, holding out her hand hesitantly. "It's nice to finally meet you Hermione. I've heard so much about you."

Hermione grinned and moved forward to shake the girls hand.

"And I've heard absolutely nothing about you." She admitted with a laugh. "But it's nice to meet you too. I'm very impressed, by the way, you managed to get Ron to wear something other than jeans and a Quidditch shirt. Your powers of persuasion must be immense."

This made Opal produce a tinkling laugh that Hermione thought sounded sweet. "Oh he's not that bad." She admitted, glancing over at a blushing Ron, who was dressed in tidy black pants and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. "He's improved somewhat over that last year or so."

"The last year?" Hermione's eye brows shot up and she glanced at the sheepish face's in the room. "Don't tell me you've been dating a year and no-one had the guts to tell me."

"Oh no." Opal laughed again, hands raised in defence. "We've only been dating two months. But we meet a year ago. I believe Harry and Ginny have been begging to be allowed to let you know. But Ron wanted to tell you in person."

"Is that right?" Hermione glanced up at her friends and Harry and Ginny nodded, obviously glad she now knew. "Well I guess that's fair enough. Congratulations Ron and you too Opal. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks." Opal blushed slightly, glad she had taken the news so well.

She returned quickly to Ron's side and Hermione's smile softened as he wrapped his arm around her, obvious love shinning on his face. Hermione quickly made her way to Fleur's side, so the heavily pregnant woman would not have to get to her feet.

"Hermione." The woman greeted kissing her check as she bent to hug her. "Et has been too long."

Hermione grinned at the older woman, glad to see she had still retained most of her accent. "Hello Fleur, I must say you look radiant."

"Oh please." Fleur waved her hand blushing slightly. "I am very fat, I eat almost as much as Ron and Bill put together now."

Hermione laughed at that. "Fleur, you're due in a few months, I think it's safe to say that you are allowed to eat as much as you want."

Fleur grinned back. "I must say I cannot wait to be rid ze weight, I have been practising being a mother wiz Teddy and I much prefer to carry a baby in my arms rather zan in my stomach."

"Well it's not long now. You are due in May aren't you?"

"Yes, the 5th of May is when I am due. But I think et may happen a bit earlier, ze baby seems eager to get out."

Hermione grinned as Fleur rubbed her belly, obviously the baby had just kicked. "Do you know what the gender is? Or are you waiting until its born?"

"Oh were waiting." Bill spoke up, smiling down at his wife. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough." Hermione said, knowing she too would want it to be a surprise. "Well I'll try and make sure I'm here when the newest member comes into the family."

"You are not staying in England?" Fleur questioned in surprise. "I would have thought you would want to settle down."

"Um." Hermione shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't made any plans. My job is still open for me if I want to return. But I might consider taking another job here. But I think I will most likely return to the crew I worked with. I enjoy the work a lot."

Fleur nodded in understanding, but her expression still held confusion, she obviously did not understand Hermione's feelings. Angelina chose that moment to bounce over to Hermione's side, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hermione." She chirped. "Long time no see. I hear your staying with the twins for a while. I guess that means we'll be seeing a bit of each other."

"Hey Angelina." Hermione replied, glad for the interruption, she didn't know the ex-Gryffindor chaser very well but she had heard many good things about her from Harry, Ron, Fred and George. And if she was dating a Weasley twin then she couldn't be that bad. "I guess we will, I saw your decorating and I have to thank you for it. The bedrooms are amazing."

"Thanks." Angelina beamed. "It took me ages, but I used some of my mum's home/living magazines' and that's what happened. I was glad when I heard you were going to stay there, I've been wanting a female opinion on it for ages."

"Well I think it looks stunning." Hermione assured her. "Do you want to do something like interior design?"

"Oh no." Angelina laughed easily. "No I'm a chaser for the Falmouth Falcons now, I signed on last year."

"Wow, Congratulations." She laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm so far behind on the news I didn't even know you were dating George until this morning."

The dark woman shook her head. "Boys they never manage to mention the important things but I'm sure they told you every detail of their new products."

"Of course." She grinned easily. "I heard more than enough about the boil's they gathered from their last batch of testing as well."

"It's the Bubotuber pus I swear." George had come up behind the two girls, Fred, as always, at his side. "If you use just a little bit too much then you're in trouble."

"Well shouldn't you know by now how much is too much?"

"You would think so." Fred agreed with a smirk. "But apparently Georgie here is a bit slow." He ruffled his brothers hair.

"Oh piss off." George pushed away the offending hand, flattening his hair back over his ruined ear. "I just couldn't read your writing that's all. Honestly Hermione, I would be in your debt if you could teach this buffoon to write in a legible way."

She giggled easily at Fred's offended look and gave him a quick one armed hug around the waist. "Don't worry Freddy, I'm sure you're just a bit slow, that's all. It's nothing a few lessons can't fix."

Fred glared at her. "That's it. I'm getting you away from these two before they corrupt you even more."

Hermione cried out in surprise as she was suddenly flung over a broad shoulder and marched over to where Harry and Ginny sat laughing. She scowled at the grinning boy as he put her down put quickly made herself comfortable on the couch. She spent the next hour catching up with Harry and Ginny with a surprisingly quiet Fred at her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's all for now. So I'm mainly updating the story that gets the most reviews per chapter atm it makes it easier to prioritise. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Hey guys thanks for all the replies, it's great to see people are enjoying this. I know you've all asked me to update quicker, but I honestly can't. I work far too much to update every second day or even every week. You'll just have to be patient I'm afraid.**

**Quick shout out to HotWolfGirl: You're the best, you always seem to comment and give me a good review. Thanks so much.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my wonderful sister, Amber-Brighteyes as a graduation present for her. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

Dinner at the Burrow was always a slightly shocking affair. With seven large men and six bustling woman the house was chaotic at best. The one thing that stuck in Hermione's mind the most however, was that everyone seemed to have a partner. Indeed, this became even more apparent when she saw the carefully laid out seating arrangement. Arthur was at the head of the table, with Molly on his left and Bill on his right. Fleur was next to Bill and Opal was next to her, with Ron glued to her side. Harry and Ginny shared the space at the end of the table, happily chatting to each other and hardly paying attention to anyone else. Angelina was next to Molly with the twins at her other side and Hermione found herself wedged in-between Fred and Charlie, the only two single men in the room.

She had to question Molly's sanity at that point. After all, who would want to place Fred and George anywhere near Charlie at a family dinner? The three were more likely to cause more damage together than any of the others. And just why was she stuck in the middle? She could have easily sat next to Ron and Harry, it would have evened up the numbers on the sides of the table as well. But apparently that wasn't what Mrs Weasley wanted.

Hermione offered Opal a smile, finding herself directly across from the girl, before slipping down in her seat slightly. As stupid as it was, she felt slightly targeted. So what if she didn't have a boyfriend right now? She was far too busy to worry about that. Besides, she was only nineteen, she had plenty of time to find a guy and settle down, after she had done what she wanted with her life. Yet even with those thoughts in mind she couldn't help but brood as dinner went on. Not even the constant joking of Fred and George could get a reaction from her and she hardly noticed when Harry and Ginny started giving her worried looks from down the table. Soon the whole family had picked up on her reserved silence but no one seemed to know what to do about it. The atmosphere grew more and more uncertain as the family tried their best to cheer Hermione up without making it to obvious. Finally, to everyone's surprise, it was Ron who broke threw her silence and got the reaction everyone was looking for.

A slight lull in the conversation had occurred well people had tried to think of something to say that would interest Hermione. All heads turned to Ron when he suddenly cleared his throat and swallowed the food that he had been chewing.

"So, Hermione." He started casually, being the only person in the room who had not picked up on her reserved manner. "You haven't told us very much about your work."

Hermione's eyes rose from her food, where they had rested for the last few minutes and met Ron's in surprise.

"Oh." She said softly, gathering her thoughts as she wondered what had brought on his interest. "Well I don't want to bore you with all the details. I'm sure you won't find them nearly so fascinating as I do."

"Bull." Ron said with a snort. "I'm sure we are all dying to hear about it."

"Oh well I wouldn't know where to start." She glanced around the table at the suddenly interested looks that were now directed at her. "Maybe Charlie would like to tell a story?"

"Na." Ron waved off her comment with his hand. "We don't want to hear from Charlie, he'll only tell us about the dragons." This produced a wave of laughter that Charlie joined, knowing it was true. "Just tell us about the last case you were working on."

"Well ok." Hermione laid her knife and fork down gently and cleared her throat slightly. "Well have you ever heard of a Nundu?" She questioned.

"Sure." Harry answered quickly, interested to know this story. "But aren't they very dangerous, they aren't exactly the type of creature I thought you would have to help."

"Oh no." Hermione grinned easily. "They aren't. But you see a new magical creature has been discovered. It's very similar to a Nundu, only not so violent and far more peaceful, they are actually very sweet animals."

Images of her time with the large, catlike creatures flashed across her mind and she smiled softly, missing the sweet animals already.

"They look a lot like Nundu's which are like giant leopard, only they are slightly smaller and have a black coat. So they are more like a panther." Hermione explained quickly. "Now I'm sure you've all heard of New Zealand. It's a small country near the bottom of the world. It's actually very nice, I loved it there."

Fred grinned from her side and nodded easily. "So that's why you're so tanned. You've been having a nice summer well we suffer through winter."

"Exactly." Hermione giggled. "Anyway, there's been rumours in New Zealand, for as long as anyone can remember, about a giant Panther prowling the South Island. It's been spotted by a number of muggles over the years but most didn't believe them, it's become something of an Urban Myth."

"Well that makes sense." Ginny said in contemplation. "After all, where would a giant Panther hide in such a small country?"

"Well that was the debate." Hermione agreed. "Not only that but the sightings span more than two hundred years, no normal panther could live that long. So of course, there was now two debates, was there a Panther or not and if there was, how was it still alive?"

"Enter a New Zealand witch." Hermione grinned at the faces around the table, interest showing on every one. "She had, of course, heard the stories and had always been quiet interested in them, so after she finished her schooling she went down to the south Island and went on a hunt to find the rumoured Panther. Many had searched for it, but she was fairly sure no-one of magical birth ever had. She decided this gave her the upper hand. Which it did. It took her almost a year, but she finally tracked down the Panther to its home, only to watch as it disappeared before her eyes. Now she had proof of two things, one there was a panther, and maybe even more than one. And two, it was no ordinary animal. So that's when she called us."

"Naturally." Bill said with an interested nod. "So where did you go from there."

"Well our job is to find, observe and report back on the condition and habitat of the magical creatures in question and go from there." Hermione grinned. "It's nowhere near as easy as it sounds."

"I can imagine." Bill agreed.

"We did our best." Hermione shrugged. "Luckily the witch who had discovered them was easy to work with. She lead us straight to them, having set up a little camp just outside of their territory, she took me in on a quick stealth mission so I could see exactly where the creature had disappeared. As we watched, from under an invisibility cloak, a large Panther just appeared, exactly where Amelia had said it had disappeared. To say we were surprised was an understatement."

A chuckle sounded from Charlie and all attention turned to him. "Sorry." He grinned. "It's just so interesting to hear her side of the story again."

"Anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "I was suitably shocked and suddenly extremely worried. The creature now standing not two feet from us bore an extreme resemblance to the violent, deadly and overly territorial Nundu."

Gasps echoed around the room and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand clamped tightly onto her leg, just above her knee. She patted the hand comfortingly, giving Fred a calm smile and his hand relaxed slightly, she kept her hand over his, reassuring him the story was not going to have a bad ending, after all she was still alive.

"But I don't understand." Fleur spoke up. "Why is zis such a bad thing? You were under ze invisibility cloak. It could not see you, could it?"

"No." Hermione agreed. "It couldn't. But you forget, we were not dealing with a humanoid, we were in front of a large cat. It didn't need to see us, it could smell us."

Eyes widened and people leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear the next part of her tale.

"One swipe was all it took." Hermione stated easily. "In a second it had the cloak off us and had it resting under one large paw. Now I was faced with a problem. I was here to help these animals, but I also needed to protect the girl, Amelia. With her behind me I started to slowly back up, keeping my wand and my eyes trained on the panther like creature. Unfortunately, in the time it had taken for me to make a move, another panther had circled around behind us. We were trapped."

"So there was more than one. " Bill mused quietly. "Well your still alive so I'm guessing things didn't go to badly from here on out. What happened?"

"Your quiet right." Hermione agreed, rubbing her thumb over Fred's hand which was still clamped tightly to her leg, the pressure having increased after this new turn in the story. "Things didn't go as I was expecting. I was standing there, wand held at the ready and completely unsure how to act next when another Panther appeared. Only this one had a baby in its mouth, well a cub I should say. She had a cub, held by the scruff of its neck. As we watched, in complete confusion, this panther moved forward and placed the cub at my feet before nudging my wand with her nose."

Incredulous faces stared at her from around the table.

"You're kidding." Harry deadpanned.

"No joke." Hermione shock her head. "The cub was sick, very sick. Even Amelia could see that. We called in the rest of our team, asking that they bring the healer with them. And that is how we first made contact with the Pandu's New Zealand's own native, magical creature."

"So where did you go from there?" Opal questioned hesitantly. "Why was the cub sick, did you cure it?"

"The cub had a disease, something I have never seen before, our medi-wizards worked night and day to find a cure, and thankfully they did. Well they were doing that, we were observing the Pandu's and their habitat. One thing was easily clear. There were a lot of Pandu's and they didn't have enough space for them all to live. We offered to help and they accepted gratefully. All of their sick were taken for treatment and well that was happening we built them a new home. A large area of land was sectioned off for them to live in and we dug them out a den, added a few things to help and left them to it. Of course there were lots of rules to figure out, after all they had been preying on farms animals for hundreds of years, we couldn't have them doing that. But there was a solution for that."

"What was the solution?" Ron questioned eagerly, eyes wide. "Don't tell me they said they would feed them criminals from the jails or something!"

"Ron! That's terrible." Hermione chided with a laugh. "No that's not the solution. You see, Nundu's are known for their breath which is toxic and filled with disease, it can kill and destroy anything it touches. Well it turns out that Pandu's breath has special qualities too, only far more peaceful qualities. Their breath will help crops grow, will cure a cold and will help with small injuries or sicknesses. It's really very handy. So they set up a farm. The Pandu's will help to grow and gather crops and the Wizards who help maintain their new home will sell the crops and buy them farm animals to eat."

"That's great!" Ron cheered easily. "So all was right in the end."

"That's amazing Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Everyone always said you would make a difference in the world, and look at you now, saving creatures from sickness and extinction. You never cease to amaze me."

Hermione waved off his praise, blushing slightly. But she could not stop the curiosity everyone now felt about her and Charlie's job. The rest of the night was filled with stories, being told by both her and Charlie about many different jobs they had done and the magical creatures they had met along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione collapsed into a chair almost immediately after she had apperated into Fred and George's kitchen. Charlie, Angelina and the twins joined her at the table, all slumping forward and yawning.

"Well." Fred yawned again. "That was exciting."

"It's the burrow." Charlie commented tiredly. "It's always exciting."

"Ear ear." George said with a lopsided grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lazily swatted at his arm. "You're terrible."

"You don't know the half of it." Angelina agreed, covering her yawn with her hand.

This comment drew groans from the rest of the group and George smirked easily before standing and sweeping his girlfriend into his arms.

"Come my, love." He announced dramatically. "I feel we are not wanted here, let us retire to our quarters."

He trooped off down the hall, Angelina in his arms and Hermione grinned at their retreating backs. They seemed to really be in love, and for that she was happy. George had been very depressed since the war, it was nice to see him smile and joke again.

"Do I have a choice?" She heard Angelina's reply float down the hall.

Chuckles echoed around the kitchen and they shook their heads as they heard the door close. Fred leaned back in his seat, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. He seemed genuinely pleased for his brother and his ex-girlfriend and Hermione was glad to see that he held no resentment for the two and their relationship. No more was said for a while as the three sat there, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Tonight was fun." Charlie said slowly, contemplatively. "It's been so long since I spent time at home."

Fred popped one eye open. "You can say that again. Mum was ecstatic when she heard you two were finally coming home to visit."

Guilt flashed through Hermione and a quick glance at Charlie showed her he felt the same.

"We should have visited long before now." Hermione admitted, eyeing the table so she wouldn't have to see the accusation in Fred's eyes.

"No, you shouldn't."

Hermione's head jerked up in surprise and her startled brown eyes met Fred's deep, blue-green ones.

"What?"

"You couldn't have come back earlier. It would have been bad for you and bad for Ron. You left and stayed away until you knew both you and Ron could deal with things maturely. We missed you, but we all knew it was better this way."

"Thanks Fred." Hermione reached forward to pat his hand. "I'm glad you think so."

A slight pause followed their conversation and then Hermione stood once again. "Well I think I will also retire. I'm rather tired."

Charlie followed her lead, standing as well. "I think we all could use some rest."

They quickly made their way to their own rooms, quiet good nights exchanged. Hermione was asleep as soon as she her head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hermione floated easily wrapped in the feeling of peacefulness that sleep always gave her. Her eyes remained closed as she basked in the warmth and comfort of her unconscious state, it was nice to be content. Awareness flooded her mind suddenly. If she was asleep she could not be thinking, surely, which means she must be dreaming. If she was dreaming then there must be something to see. Her eyes opened slowly, to content with her comfortable position to do anything more. A soft light met her eyes and she was surprised to find herself floating through a cloud like substance, bathed in a golden light._

'Well this is nice.'_ She thought to herself. '_It's not often I have such pleasant dreams.'

_Slowly the golden lights focus shifted, instead of coming from all around her it seemed to centre on a certain point. She followed its path and was surprised to see a figure, walking towards her, the cloudy substance swirling around him. _

'Who could that be?'_ She mused absently. _'I wonder what they want.'

_The figure moved closer and she smiled in greeting upon recognising Charlie. She drifted forward, arms held out to embrace him. His arms came up and clasped onto her shoulders, holding her at arm's length. Something was different about him, Hermione pondered, his looks had changed somehow. She studied him carefully, taking detail of his features. His smile was the same, open and friendly, his eyes were the same, a deep blue that always amazed her. So what was different? Her eyes travelled down his face to his neck and shoulders. Muscle bound and broad, his chest was something to be admired and she took a few minutes to do just that. Her eyes travelled lower and she found the thing that had stumped her. He wore no clothes. She gasped in shock and tried to pull back from him but he held her fast._

"Charlie!"_ She cried_, "Let me go! And put some clothes on!"

_He chuckled easily, holding her struggling body and winked at her_. "What's wrong Mi? Don't you like what you see?"

"That's not the point!"_ She cried back, pushing him away._

"What is the point?"_He asked and she was surprised to see a sad look crossed his face._

"Charlie?"_ She questioned._

"Mi."_ He whispered, voice fading as he started to disappear before her eyes. _"I-"

_But he was gone and Hermione was grasping at thin air._

"Charlie!"_ She yelled. _"Wait come back! I'm sorry!"

"Hermione?"_ A voice asked from behind her and she spun quickly._

"Fred?"_ She asked in confusion._

"I'm George."_ He answered automatically and she had to grin slightly. _"What's wrong? Why were you yelling for Charlie?"

"He left."_ She answered, slightly annoyed._

"Of course he did."_ Fred answered._

"What do you mean?"_ She frowned in confusion._

"He went back to Romania. Where he belongs."

"What? Why?"_ Hermione felt a surprising sadness at this news. _"But what about me?"

"I'm here."_ Fred answered with a grin, he moved forward to hug her and she squeezed back, taking comfort in his presence._

"I'm glad you are."_ She answered but gasped in surprise as he too started to disappear. _"Wait, Fred! Where are you going? Don't leave me."

"Sorry, Hermione."_ Fred smiled sadly. _"I really did-"

_But he was gone and the end of his sentence was lost. Hermione bowed her head in sadness, no longer feeling comfort from this softly lit place. She was alone._

"Hermione."_ Ron drifted before her, eyes sad._

"Ron!"

"You left me, Hermione."_ Ron continued_. "You left."

_He disappeared too and Harry took his place, arm held out._

"I needed you, Hermione."_ He accused_, "But you weren't here."

"Harry wait!"_ She ran towards him. _"Don't leave!"

_But he was already gone._

Hermione awoke with a start, eyes wide and chest heaving with her ragged breathing. What was that all about? She threw off her covers, glancing quickly at her watch. 1:05. It was very early but she no longer felt tired. After all, it would have been the afternoon back in New Zealand. She grabbed her wand and crept quietly from her room, making her way down the passage to the kitchen. She needed a cup of tea, maybe that would help calm her. She raised her wand and let a small amount of light flood the kitchen. She made her cup of tea quietly, using magic instead of muggle technology as she usually would. A quiet thump from behind her warned her she had company and she spun, the light of her wand coming to rest on a surprised red-head.

"Hermione?" Came the whisper.

"Charlie?" She hissed back.

"What are you doing up?" The both accused softly.

Hermione giggled silently and she saw Charlie grin back.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"Not a bit."

"Tea?"

"Sure, sounds great."

A few minutes later they were sitting quietly at the kitchen table, hands clutched around cups of tea and a small magical fire sitting on the table giving off light and heat.

"So." Hermione spoke into the silence. "What were you going to do tomorrow?"

Charlie shrugged easily. "Bill wanted me to go visit him. It's been a long time since we had a good talk, it will be nice to catch up."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"What about you?"

Hermione smiled. "Harry asked me to join him tomorrow, I have no idea where, he says it's a surprise. "

"Sounds frightening."

She chuckled, "It sure does. Still Harry is pretty harmless."

There was a slight pause as they both considered her words. Had she really just called Harry Potter, killer of Voldamort, saviour of the Wizarding world and current Auror harmless? Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Hermione giggled, waving her hand.

"Sure." Charlie chuckled easily, shaking his head. "I know."

They finished their tea in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They retreated back to bed soon after, both knowing they would need sleep to face the next day.

XXXXX

**And that's all for now... Sorry it took so long to update. A lots been going on anyway, I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Yes yes, I know, so long since I've updated, you have every right to yell at me. I do apologise, who knew the real world could keep you so busy? I'd much rather be in a book I think.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione woke late then next day, blinking at the sunlight that streamed into her room in confusion. It was a week, water light, not the bright dazzling rays that she had come to expect from New Zealand summer. She ribbed her eyes slightly, taking in the room she resided in before finally remembering she was no longer in sunny New Zealand, instead she was back in England, where winter was in full force and sunlight was a rear thing. Despite the cold weather a smile crept onto her face. She was going to spend the day with Harry, her long time best friend, she didn't care what the weather was like.

The flat was surprisingly silent as she exited her room and made her way to the bathroom, the twins were at work and Charlie was either still asleep or already gone. Either way, Hermione enjoyed her alone time and took her time showering and dressing. Dark blue jeans were her choice for today, followed by a dark red top and a snug fitting, white sweater. She hardly bothered with her hair, taming it slightly with her wand before tying it back loosely, make up was never her thing and a bit of lip-gloss was all she applied. A quick glance in the mirror was all she gave herself before grapping her purse and leaving the flat, walking cautiously down the stairs that lead to the shop.

Upon opening the door, the silence she had been enjoying was rudely shoved aside by the sudden screams of laughter and sounds explosions that seemed to fill the twins shop. A wiry smile crossed Hermione's face and she slipped easily out the door, shutting it firmly behind her, it merged seamlessly with the wall disappearing from sight. She had planned on exiting the shop quickly, but she had not counted on the crowed of people that filled it, blocking every path before she could move. She shoved rather rudely past a group of young males and waved a quick good bye to George, who waved back from the counter with a large grin. She had just about reached the door when a hand landed on her shoulder, firmly halting her forward movement.

"Hermione!" Fred crowed from beside her. "You can't go out like that! You'll freeze!"

Hermione shock her head at the twin, who was looking at her with some concern. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't." He quickly stripped off the dark red cloak he wore and handed it to her. "Here, take this, it's got a heat charm placed on it. Hopefully it will keep you warm enough."

"Oh." Hermione paused a few moments, unsure what to say, before reaching out and taking the cloak from him. "Thank you Fred, that's very sweet of you."

"Don't mention it." He said, already turning to go back to his customers. "Have a good day with Harry."

She gave him one last smile before slipping out the door, pulling the cloak on as she went. The frigid air hit her instantly and she shivered violently before wrapping the cloak around her. Instant warmth flowed into her from the cloak and she was immediately grateful to Fred. She had obviously underestimated the extent of the cold. A happy smile snuck onto her face and she took a deep breath of the frosty air before starting to walk down Diagonally.

She had planned to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, at eleven. She had half an hour to kill before she had to be there, so she decided to spend some time wondering the shop's, seeing what had changed since her last visit. She spent ten minutes at Flourish and Blotts, knowing she could easily spend all day there if she wasn't careful. She ignored the clothing stores, not interested in the new fashions that had swept the wizarding world, she preferred muggle clothing anyway. She breezed through the usual shops, greeting the shopkeepers easily before taking a quick look around and moving on. Shop keepers and shoppers alike stopped to stare at her as she passed and Hermione tried to ignore their rudeness, she had only been gone for two years, people acted as though she had disappeared. Despite her frustration she smiled and waved to people she knew and nodded greetings in return to those that offered them. Some people were not friendly, glaring at her as she passed, others were even more unsettling, bowing low or popping curtseys. She felt alienated and she hated it. This was one of the reasons she had left. Now she had to deal with it again. She tried to ignore them, and focused instead on her wanderings.

Hermione carefully avoided the Magical Menagerie, knowing she would probably buy a pet if she went in there right now. Finally she had five minutes before she met Harry. Just enough time to slip into Slug's and Jiggers Apothecary. She needed more Essence of Dittany as she had run out just last week. Turning easily to where she knew the shop would be, Hermione paid very little attention to her actual surroundings as she pushed open the door. A bell chimed above the door, signalling her entrance and heads swivelled immediately in her direction. Hermione looked up at the sudden hush of silence as she entered the room and found her breath hitched suddenly in surprise. A large group of men stood in the middle of the shop, all of them staring at her. Dark eyes flashed in surprise and dark tattoo's stained the forearms of each. Hermione felt a stab of annoyance she had been back in England a day and the first people she ran into were a group of Death Eaters. Typical.

Her wand was out instantly and she put her back to the wall, a move that was more instinct than actual thought. It was only when she realised none of her would be opponents had moved that she took a proper look at the situation. None of the group of men had moved for their wands, all had their hands in the open where she could see them. The young man standing closest to her had his hands out in a peaceful gesture his face twisted into a bitter look of sorrow.

"Please." His voice was soft and pain filled. "Lower your wand, were not doing anything wrong."

Hermione's eyes widened as she recognised the man, who looked older than his nineteen years, stress and grief obviously having taken its toll on him. A quick scan of the faces behind him, all sullen or sulky, revealed many of her former schoolmates, although mates would have been stretching things rather far. Hermione was unsure why a group of former Death Eaters were hanging out in an Apothecary but one thing was very certain, none of them had recognised her yet. Yet being the main point.

"Nott?" Hermione questioned, lowering her wand slowly, well still keeping it in her hand.

"That's my name." The defeated shell of Theodore Nott answered. "Who might you be?"

"You mean you don't recognise her?" Spoke up a voice from behind Nott. "I mean it's been a while, but she hasn't changed that much has she?"

The speaker, a tall, dark haired guy whose brown eyes held a contemplative look that set Hermione on edge, stepped forward to look her over. His long, wide lips stretched into a crocked smile and a dimple appeared on one check as he studied her. The others peered at her from around him and Theodore, wanting to know what they had missed.

"Adrian Pucey." Hermione murmured. "How lovely to see you again."

A murmur rippled through the group and Hermione rolled her eyes at their continued stupidity.

"Honestly." She snapped slightly. "Don't any of you recognise me at all? Graham Montague, Marcus Flint, Lucian Bole, Cole Warrington, Terrance Higgs, Miles Bletchley, Blaise Zabini. I know you all."

"Put a cork in it Granger." The growl came from behind a stack of jars and heads turned to watch as a pale, blonde young man stepped out into their view. "Still an insufferable know-it –all I see."

"Still a prat with no back bone, I see." She shot back, instantly feeling childish. There was just something about Draco Malfoy that brought out the worst in her.

"That's enough." The cool, deep voice of Blaise Zabini interrupted. "Listen Miss Granger, we are not here to make trouble I promise you. We just need some potion ingredients then we will be on our way."

"Oh no, don't leave on my account." Hermione instantly felt guilty, after all she had drawn her wand on them for no reason. "Please, I apologise for my rudeness. As Adrian just mentioned I've been away for two years, I was simply surprised to see you all."

Her eyes flicked unbidden to the tattoo's that showed on all of their forearms and she was interested to see that though they were still visible, the marks had faded since she had seen them, they were steadily disappearing. Unfortunately for the boys, they could take years to vanish, or, even worse, they could remain a faded reminder for the rest of their lives. Hermione hoped they didn't. Many of the men shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and more than one hurried to pull their sleeves down over the offending mark.

"I understand completely, Granger." Adrian spoke up again, a teasing grin on his surprisingly handsome face. "It was quite a shock to see your face too."

"Oh yes." Cole added, a smirk in place. "It brought back all the old memories of you nattering away at us, banning this and confiscating that." He let out a loud sigh. "Those were the days."

"Oh shut up." Hermione mumbled grumpily, surprising herself with her sudden ease. "You deserved it."

"Of course we did." Malfoy drawled sarcastically. "We were Slytherin's, we deserved the worst of everything."

"Oh leave it alone, Draco." Graham Montague rolled his eyes and punched Malfoy in the shoulder roughly. "Its water under the bridge. Anyway we have to go, see you round Granger."

He winked easily at her before breezing past her out the door, Lucian Bole and Miles Bletchley following in his wake. The other took the hint and followed slowly, each passing her with differing reactions. Marcus Flint thumped past offering nothing to her, she might as well have been invisible. Theodore Nott, on the other hand gave her a smile and a wave before commenting.

"It was nice to see you, Granger." His smile looked weary. "You look well."

He was gone before she could comment and Terrance Higgs was passing her a grin on his handsome face.

"He's right." Terrance flicked blonde hair from his eyes before winking. "You do look good."

"Keep moving Higgs." Cole shoved his friend out the door, in front of him. "Stop scaring every pretty lady you see."

Finally only Blaise and Draco remained, and an awkward silence passed before Draco broke it.

"Well, see you round Granger." He muttered before lowering his head and half running from the shop.

"He was actually glad to see you." Blaise told her, a smile pulling it his lips. "He just didn't know how to tell you. Keep safe, Hermione, have a good day."

"You too." Was all she could say before Blaise too had left, leaving her alone in the shop.

Alone and late, she realised suddenly, dashing from the shop. Harry would kill her for making her wait. She flew down the street, filing away her thoughts on the Slytherin's for a later date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry merely laughed and shook his head when she arrived, panting slightly, at the Leaky Cauldron. She gave him an apologetic grin and hugged him tightly, even though she had last seen him only a couple of hours ago. He grinned and ruffled her hair slightly in a patronising way that made her glare mockingly and swat at his hand.

"You know." He told her with a smirk. "Not so long ago you were never late for anything, now you're hardly ever on time. Honestly 'Mione, I think your starting to slack off a bit."

"Oh sod off." She told him playfully. "I'll have you know I would have been exactly on time, unfortunately I ran into a few of our old school mates."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question and she shook her head, signalling she would talk to him later, when they were not surrounded by crowds of people.

"Now what was this surprise you were so eager for me to see?"

Harry's face lit up with happiness, his eyes glowing at the thought of something only he knew and Hermione found herself feeling warm, just from having witnessed his expression. She marvelled at how much happier he was these days. He was no longer the down trodden teen he had once been, he was a young man, strong and free. She knew that Ginny had done a lot to help bring him back from the depression that had settled into him after the end of the war. Fleur's pregnancy had also helped to make him realise that even though they had lost many good people to the war, it had cleared the way for the next generation, so they could live in a time of peace, unlike their parents. Harry was at peace now, he no longer felt the guilt that had plagued him, everyone had made their own choices and for those that had not made it out the other side there was always the memory of their great deeds.

"You have to close your eyes!" Harry told her, bring her mind back to the present. "Do you think you can trust me if I apperate you somewhere?"

"Harry." She scolded lightly. "I trust you with my life and everything I hold dear, except my books."

Harry laughed easily and came around behind her to wrap his hands around her eyes, effectively blocking her eyes from the world. She felt a slight wave of anxiousness before she relaxed and leaned against Harry's broad chest.

"Take me away." She told him playfully, gripping his wrists in with her hands.

"Hang on." He told her gently before twisting them on the spot and apperating away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stumbled slightly as her feet landed on hard ground and she leant against Harry's chest to steady herself. His hands were still placed firmly over her eyes but he tucked her into him with his elbows, making sure she had her balance. She had no idea aperation could be this disorientating, it's amazing how much a lack of sight affected her balance.

"We're here." Harry told her quietly, not removing his hands.

"Wheres here?" Hermione questioned in a whisper, picking up on Harry's low tones.

Harry chuckled softly, sending vibrations running from his chest into her, she smiled at the warm, rich laugh and giggled slightly in nervousness. She was almost afraid to see this surprise. Slowly and carefully Harry removed his hands from her eyes and she had to blink to adjust to the sudden light. After a few moments she peered around at the room she now stood in and a gasp of surprise left her mouth. Her hands flew up, as if to capture the little noise before it could get away and she hummed in shock from behind her palms.

"Oh Harry." She whispered in a reverent tone. "Oh it's amazing. When? Where? Oh she's going to love it so much."

"You think so?" Harry questioned quietly, his face drawn suddenly.

"Of course!" Hermione couldn't help the cry that ripped from her lips. "How could she not? It's perfect."

The room in question was located at number 12 Grimmauld place, in the room that had once been Harry's and Ron's when they had stayed there. Now the room had been transformed. All the furniture had been removed and the walls stripped of its paper, in its place it was now painted a soft yellow, with white edging and light wooden skirting. The window sills had been sanded and vanished, so too had the wooden floors. In the centre of the floor was a large rug, gold in colour, with a Gryffindor lion emblazoned in red. Off to one side was a cot, made from the same light wood as the floors and skirting, a matching dresser and wardrobe took up the opposite wall. The rest of the room was filled with toys, stored in wooden chests and a chest of draws filled with everything needed to take care of a baby,

"When are you going to ask her?" Hermione questioned.

"Christmas." Harry answered softly. "I thought the ring could be a present."

"She will say yes." Hermione assured her friend easily, knowing he needed to hear it. "I'm assuming this room is for Teddy, for now?"

"Yea." Harry smiled softly, eyes distant. "For now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry guys, that's all for now. I know it's a bit short but that's all I have time for. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I've been away for a very long time. I hope to make that better now by updating as much as possible. Fingers crossed that it works. Let's see if I still know how to write.**

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione spent the rest of her morning browsing the shops of Diagon Ally with Harry, although she did more talking than actually shopping. It felt so good to just talk to Harry again, to catch up on all that had been happening. They had sent letters to each other frequently, but the written word just wasn't enough. She had missed her best friend dearly, and now she relished the time she had alone with him. By the time lunch came around, they each had a collection of bags and had talked their way through a million or so topics. Hermione laughed as Harry slung and arm around her shoulders and finally steered her out of Flourish and Blott's.

"Come on 'Mione." He cajoled. "Let's go get some lunch at the Leaky. You can come back here later if you really have to."

Hermione smiled and snuggled up to the tall man her friend had become, letting him draw her out the door and into the icy cold of the streets. Her arm wrapped easily around Harry's waist as they wandered up the street together, chatting idly and ignoring the looks they received from passerby's. Harry, of course, was use to the attention. He was after all the savior of the wizarding world, and an auror to boot. But Hermione had gone out of her way to avoid this kind of attention. It irked her that she would be subjected to it, even now. The war had been a while ago, people needed to move on.

She sighed in relief as they reached the Leaky Cauldron and smiled gratefully when Harry squeezed her gently and steered them to a table at the back of the room, out of sight of most. She knew he would understand how she felt, even now. He only let her go when she lowered herself into a seat and he quickly slipped into the seat across from her, taking the menu from her hands quicker than you could say Merlin.

"Uh uh." he teased with a grin. "It's my treat, so I'm going surprise you. You see this place is under new management, and is probably nothing like you remember."

Hermione frowned. "New management? Tom isn't-?"

"Tom's fine." Harry assured her quickly. "He just decided it was all too much. He's moved away."

A glance around showed Hermione some obvious changes to the pub, ones she should have noticed before. The walls were no longer dirty, but bright, polished wood. The floors and furniture were the same, all glowing softly in the warm lights from overhead. The place was no longer dingy, but homely and filled with pleasant smells. There were still shadowy corners and little nocks, where a few suspect looking characters dwelled. But they were tastefully veiled in shadow, while still being part of the ebb and flow of the magical population. More people seemed inclined to stay to eat here now, if the full tables and happy chattering of customers was any indication. Hermione turned her gaze back to Harry, suspicious of the cheeky smile that lit his youthful face. He knew something she didn't, and he was going to hold that over her, she was sure of it.

"Alright." She conceded gruffly. "You win, who is it?"

Harry just laughed, shaking his head. "Not yet. I'm going to wait a while. I'm enjoying this, it's not often anyone knows something that the great Hermione Granger doesn't."

Hermione couldn't help the bell of laughter that she produced at that. She didn't even mind him knowing this little secrete. She would figure it out eventually, she always did. Harry of course knew this too; he just wanted to see how long it would take her. Challenge accepted.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself Harry." She chided cheekily. "Arrogance is not attractive."

Harry poked his tongue out at her before he tapped his wand on the menu, sending their order of food to the kitchen via the magic. Hermione grinned back at him and sat back in her seat, content to relax and observe the familiar and unfamiliar faces alike that flowed around them. She shivered suddenly as a cold draft blew over them and glanced up at the two figures that enter the room, hurriedly shutting the door behind them, locking away the cold weather outside. A smile lit Hermione's face as she recognized the two redheads and she raised her hand quickly, flicking her wand in the air to draw their attention. Red hair flew as both heads jerked toward Hermione's and Harry's booth and nearly identical grins lit the men's faces. Harry turned and smiled a greeting at the two eldest Weasley brothers and both he and Hermione slipped across to make room for them to join them. Bill sat gratefully in the set next to Harry, clapping him on the shoulder in greeting as Charlie snuggled up next to Hermione, squeezing her around the shoulders gently.

"Harry my man!" The younger red head boomed reaching forward to slap his shoulder like Bill had. "Hope we're not interrupting."

"Not at all." Harry assured with a grin. "Weasleys are always welcome."

"You'll regret saying that one day." Bill assured him with a laugh. "However we will take advantage for now." He leaned across the table to peck Hermione's cheek and winked at her. "My, don't we look pretty today Miss Granger."

A slight blush crossed her checks but she laughed good-naturedly with the men. "Well thank you Mr. Weasley." She fluttered her lashes dramatically. "You look quiet dashing yourself."

"Don't let Fleur hear that." Charlie joked quickly. "Pregnant woman are not to be trifled with."

Bill rolled his eyes and laughed. "What do you know about pregnant women?"

"Trust me mate, I've seen enough nesting dragons to know I never want to annoy a pregnant part Veela." Charlie's grin made Hermione giggled and the other men to laugh easily.

"Point taken." Bill backed down with a grin. Reaching out for a menu he was quick to order his own food before addressing Hermione easily. "So, Hermione, how's it feel to be back? Are you adjusting ok?"

"Oh well it's hard to tell as it's only been a day." Hermione replied honestly, smiling warmly at the older man. "So far, other than the jetlag and the cold, I think I've adjusted well enough. Charlie and I have both gotten fairly use to abrupt moves."

"She's not kidding." Charlie laughed easily, flicking through his menu one handed, his other arm still draped casually over Hermione's shoulders. "You really only just get settled when suddenly we're on the move again. Bit of a shame really, I quiet liked a few of the places, would've been nice to spend a bit more time there."

"Agreed." Hermione sighed somewhat wistfully, her mind on the many amazing places she had already been and the collection of animals she had helped on her way around the world. Places and people filled her thoughts and she felt a tiny bit of sadness at not being able to spend Christmas with the people she had lived with for the last two years. Her thoughts made her heart ache slightly and she was surprised at the pull these people hand for her. She hadn't realized she had grown so close to her group, being apart now seemed strange. Charlie's arm around her tightened slightly, bringing her mind back to the present and she smiled up at the one person who understood how she felt. Looking up she gave Harry a reassuring smile, he grinned back and winked easily, letting her know he was there if she needed him.

"So." Charlie's voice broke the slight lull in their conversation. "How has your day been so far 'Mione?"

"Great!" Hermione chirped enthusiastically.

"In spite of a slightly late start." Harry teased with a grin.

She wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "I told you Harry, I was perfectly on time. I simply ran into a group of people I had hoped never to see again. It delayed me somewhat."

"Excuses, excuses." Harry waved his hand at her mockingly.

"I am not making excuses!" she exclaimed, a laugh taking the sting from her argument. "I am being completely honest."

"Who were they?" Charlie interrupted quickly, before the argument could get underway. Who knew how long a debate between the two best friends could last? He, for one, didn't want to find out.

Hermione looked over and up into Charlie's face, a grin on her lips and a retort on her tongue. The words fizzled instantly as her nose bumped Charlie's and her smile slipped away to be replaced with a look of extreme shock. She hadn't realized he had gotten that close. A soft breath of air rolled over her lips as he breathed out in surprised and her mind blanked instantly. Blinking, she tried to focus her mind on a rational thought, and instead found many irrational ones. Had she ever realized Charlie's eyes were that blue? So dark they were almost navy. And had he always had that freckle just over his top lip? Her eyes roamed slowly over his face taking in details she hadn't realized were there until they finally came back to his warm, deep eyes. So deep, in fact, she felt she could almost get lost in them, drawn into that inviting heat that seemed to radiate up from his core. A sigh ghosted from her lips and suddenly reality came crashing back. She jerked backwards violently, almost smacking her head against the wall in her rush to give herself room. Her face lit with a brilliant blush and she felt embarrassment roar up to swamp her. Charlie seemed slightly stunned and he blinked twice before a blush rose in his checks, continuing through to his ears.

"Whoa." Charlie half laughed. "Sorry about that 'Mione. A little to close for comfort huh?"

Harry and Bill laughed easily, having not noticed anything odd. The whole incident had lasted a few seconds, but to Hermione it felt like half a life time. She was saved from comment, however, by the arrival of their food. Hermione looked up with a smile to thank the waitress that served them only to feel a jolt of recognition.

"Hannah!?" She half yelped in surprise.

"Hermione." Hannah Abott smiled warmly. "You look amazing! Where have you been to get so tanned?"

Hermione laughed in delight at the sight of her old friend. "New Zealand, if you can believe it. And look at you! You look great! Don't tell me you're the one who took over here?"

"The one and only." The blonde blushed slightly at the praise. "I can see you're busy, and I really do have a lot to do. But please stop by some time, won't you? I would love to catch up."

"It's a promise!" She replied.

Hannah was gone with a smile and a wave and silence ruled for a few minutes as the four dug into their food with gusto. Hermione was grateful for the interruption and the time afterwards, as it gave her space to gain control of herself once more. What had she been thinking? Since when did she go all stupid around men? Hell she had lived with men for the better part of these two years. And she had been best friends with males since she was eleven. She berated herself silently for ten minutes before Charlie once again broke the silence.

"So Hermione," He prompted. "You didn't answer my question, who did you bump into earlier?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful quickly, making sure she didn't choke and embarrass herself further. "Slytherin's and lots of them." She answered dryly. "In fact, I think almost every one of my favorite Slytherin's was chilling out in Slugs and Jiggers. Is there something I don't know? Nobody told me it was a hangout for ex-death eaters."

Harry and Bill laughed easily at her words, but Charlie frowned slightly.

"Did they try anything?" he questioned sharply.

Hermione shock her head. "No, at least nothing that could be seen as worrying." Her mind went back to Terrance Higs and his saucy wink and she frowned. "Although that may depend on your view."

"They wouldn't have hurt you." Harry assured her quickly. "In fact, that would have been the last thing on their minds. Since the war ended, Voldimorts supporters have been trying their hardest to start over with a clean slate. They've been keeping their eyes down and their noses clean. Taking you on, in the middle of a Diagon Ally would have been nothing short of stupid."

"I wasn't worried for my safety." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt they could have done that much damage. I simply wasn't in the mood to face that part of things so soon."

"Should have known better then shouldn't you?" Bill said with a laugh.

"Yeah 'Mione." Harry grinned. "Since when do things go the way we want them to?"

"You have a point." She sighed dramatically. "I'm out of practice it seems. I forgot what being your best friend means."

All four young adults laughed at that.

It was dark when Hermione finally made her way back to Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. She and Harry had split from Bill and Charlie after lunch and had spent the rest of their day with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, Harry's god son. A bitter sweet feeling had settled in Hermione's chest after leaving the older woman and the child who would never know his parents. On one hand, she was happy to see Teddy so healthy and full of life. Andromeda and Harry clearly loved the little boy to bits and he obviously wanted for nothing. But she couldn't help wondering how different things could have been for him if he had his parents to raise him instead. Stopping outside the store, she took a few seconds to compose herself, whipping away a stray tear she hadn't even realized had escaped her lids.

'_I'm getting soft.'_ She thought with a quirk of her lips. _'Next thing you know I'll be wearing pink and writing romance for a living.'_

The thought, funnily enough, was so humorous that it actually cheered her up. After all, what did she know about romance? Hell, she hardly even knew what a romantic feeling felt like these days. Two years surrounded by large sweaty men did that to you apparently. Still smiling at her own folly she let herself into the dark shop, locking the door quickly behind her and making her way slowly up the stairs. It seemed she was not yet over her jetlag, and a heavy tiredness had filled her bones, making each step a small challenge in its self. By the time she reached the top she felt exhausted. Amazed at how quickly it had hit her, she shook herself awake and forced a smile to her lips before opening the door to the flat. Three heads whipped in her direction instantly and a silence so heavy she could almost feel it filled the room.

"Hermione!" Fred jumped to his feet quickly. "There you are! How was your day?"

"Err great." She replied slowly. His reaction made her suspicious, so did Georges overly happy grin and Charlie's slightly guilty looking expression. They had been talking about her, that much was sure, the question was why.

"That's good." George chirped brightly as he filtered across the room to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Did you and Harry catch up on all the important stuff?"

"Mostly." She nodded, letting the bubbly red head draw her across the room. "I'm sure there are still many stories to be told. But we covered the most important ones."

"Oh, no doubt." Fred chimed in with a laugh. "I can only imagine all the trouble you've managed to get yourself into in two years."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Me? I'll have you know I was always the one getting Harry and Ron out of trouble, not into it. I'm the sensible one, remember?"

"Is that so?" Fred smirked. "So tell me Miss Sensible, did my cloak come in handy today?"

His hand tugged on the cloak still draped around her shoulders and she blushed slightly. "Ok so I underestimated the cold. I've been in New Zealand enjoying a hot summer; it's likely to slip my mind."

"Uh huh." Fred replied, sounding unconvinced. "I'm sure."

Hermione poked her tongue out at him and slipped the cloak off. "I'll wash this and return it to you right away, she told him quickly."

"Don't worry about it." He tugged it from her hold easily, folding it over his arm.

"But I've worn it all day." She protested with a frown, knowing the cloak would smell like her perfume.

He just waved her off and guided her into a chair easily. "Tea?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Sure." She drawled hesitantly. "Thanks."

Within minutes Hermione had gone from cold, alone and depressed to warm and happy with great company. Fred had a cup of tea in her hands and her bum in a seat by the fireplace before she knew what was happening. George followed up with a flick of his wand, which made her shoes, scarf and gloves fly off to a hanger by the door. A second flick load more wood onto the already roaring fire. A third brought a foot rest zooming into place under her legs. Charlie simply sat back in his own seat and watched, amusement etched into his features. Although slightly bemused, Hermione never the less felt loved and very well looked after by the twins. But she did wonder what she had done to garner such treatment.

"How was the rest of your day Charlie?" She questioned as they finally joined her by the fire.

"Good." Charlie answered easily, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "It was good to catch up with Bill, hard to believe he's going to be a Dad soon though."

"Got you thinking does it?" Fred teased with a wink.

Charlie snorted in amusement. "I think I'm missing the vital ingredient to create mini Weasley's Fred. Generally you find the girl first and think about babies later."

"Really?" Fred fringed surprised. "Maybe that's where I go wrong."

Hermione giggled at that and Charlie rolled his eyes. "I guess I should be glad there's a smart twin." He teased. "It seems George has things in the right order at least."

George's face flamed a bright red and he ducked his head quickly. Hermione pressed a hand over her mouth to contain her giggle, but Charlie's roar of laughter was her undoing. Fred joined the laughter next and soon all four were laughing at his embarrassment. Hermione reached out to pat George's shoulder reassuringly and he smiled gratefully back at her.

"It's ok George." She giggled. "They're just jealous because they're old and alone and you're happy."

"Hey!" Fred protested, with mock hurt. "That's a low blow that is! I'll have you know I'm a bachelor by choice."

"Yea, but not your choice." Charlie responded with a smirk.

George cracked up at that and Hermione once again tried and failed to smother her laughter. Fred jumped to his feet dramatically, hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded!" He cried, clutching the wrong side of his chest, which only lead to more amusement. "I don't have to put up with this treatment, from my own brother's no less! What has this world become that even my twin would turn on me?"

"Well you started it." George drawled amused.

"I will hear no excuses from you!" Fred pointed his finger threateningly. Turning he pinned first George then Charlie with a crazy glare before spinning and grabbing Hermione around the waist, swinging her up and onto his shoulder in a smooth move that made her gasp in shock. "Come, my love! We do not need to stand here and listen to their insults."

With a shriek from Hermione he jumped the coffee table and raced from the room laughing manically. Hermione pounded on his back, half laughing half yelling at him to put her down as he sprinted for his room, his brothers hot on his heels. Fred burst through the door to his room, Charlie only a second behind him and Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. They hit the bed in a pile Hermione slamming into Fred's chest as Charlie and George crashed into the back of her. The air filled with yelps grunts and cries as they landed in a tangle and the breath was driven from lungs. Hermione felt her breath leave her body as she was pinned on top of Fred by Charlie's weight. She felt George get tangled somewhere around her knees and she couldn't help chocking out a laugh as she tried to squirm her way into a better position. A groan sounded from under her and she froze immediately, not wanting to cause pain to Fred with her movement.

"Well." Fred drawled from his place under her. "That didn't turn out the way I planned it."

Charlie's rumbling laugh vibrated through his chest against her back and Hermione felt her breath hitch slightly at the deep sound. Fred's answering chuckle brushed against her check and she felt her heart skip. Renewing her movement she heard first Fred and then Charlie protest her actions and suddenly Fred's arms lock around her.

"Please don't move." His voice sounded somewhat strained and she stopped instantly, feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry." She gushed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh he's fine." Charlie's husky tones sounded in her ear. "It's just you squirming like that is causing some interesting friction for poor Freddy."

George laughed suddenly and Hermione's face flamed a bright red, her head ducking to try and hide her face behind her loose hair. Charlie's laughter joined Fred's and she held back a groan of embarrassment. Taking a quick glance at Fred she noticed he didn't look a bit embarrassed, in fact he was so bold as to wink at her, causing her to redden even more. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, lifting her weight off Fred. Unfortunately she met the unrelenting weight that was Charlie and try as she might she couldn't push hard enough to move him. Tilting her head she glanced up to glare at him slightly and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes that glowed with mischief. Time paused as she was caught for the second time that day in the heat and depth of those dark eyes. Heat flooded her, her heart picked up and she felt a strange tingle run down her spine. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly George's weight lifted off her legs and with the extra leverage she was able to make a quick sideways roll that flicked Charlie off her and over the side of the bed. He landed with a thump on the ground and Hermione shot a victorious smirk at Fred. The smirk slipped from her lips when she realized she still lay on top of the red-head twin, his hands still gripping her hips. With a gasp she threw her weight backwards, almost flipping herself off the bed before she caught herself. She stood instead, straightening her clothes quickly and offering a cheeky smile at Charlie as he picked himself off the floor.

"Well." She huffed with a roll of her eyes. "As fun as that was, I think I'm ready for some dinner. Any takers?"

She laughed as all three men's faces lit up with happiness. Her mother always did say that food was a cure-all in the eyes of men. She was sure that they had completely forgotten about the events of the last few minutes by the time they got to the kitchen and she started pulling out ingredients. If only she could stop thinking about it too.

**A.N: See I am so sorry for not updating that I gave you an extra-long chapter. I hope you enjoy it immensely. **

**Jade Wildcat**


End file.
